


As If

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [42]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie tries to straighten her life out, helping others in the process.





	As If

“So this is part of your charity work?” Johnny leaned back in his chair, tipping the front legs off the ground, “Coming to help us poor convicts?”  
  
“It’s a means to an end.” Maxie adjusted awkwardly under his stare, somewhat concerned by his rugged appearance, “I’m trying to let the judge know that I deserve to see my daughter.”  
  
“Helping us less fortunate?”  
  
Maxie slammed the pen on the clipboard, her blue eyes darkening amidst her inquiry, “Look, do you want to be a part of the program or not?”   
  
Johnny said nothing, narrowing his eyes and signing the form.


End file.
